kagomes enchanted shower
by randomprecision
Summary: ummmm ok i suck at summaries LOL!111 soooooo its a lil fanfic bout INU and KAG!11 warning, theres LEMON so NO KIDZ!111


Well, well, well. I recently looked over my reviews and realized I have made an error in judgement regarding the genre of this story. Please understand the following: This is not serious. This is not my first lemon OR my first story. I guess when I wrote it I assumed the only people reading it would be people who have read my other two stories, Dont Take A Slice of My Pie and Punkin' Donuts, both of which are also supposed to be comedies, or that no one could think this story was real just because of how BAD it is. I mean, really: "A singular love person"? "Dis is a lemno"? Anyway, I have changed the genre from "Romance" to "Romance/Parody", as I now know I should have done from the get go. Sorry for the confusion.  
-Randomprecision

WARNIGN DIS IS A LEMNO NOT FOR KIDZ!1111 lol ok for all da pervs out thare heres mah lemon!1!1! ENJOY! but not 2 much LOL!11111 oh diz iz da first story i evah wrote an i tink its pretyt good so NO FLAMES PLZ! but plz R&R!111 oh and it is based on a real life event that happednd to meh friend (not me) she described it so its very dramatic. ok dats all, bYZES!

kagome was in the shower washing her armpit. the hot water ran down her hot skin. steam filled the air. she thought about her bf. she giggled thinking about last night. it had been so magical. they had become united as one in a singular love person. suddnely the door creaked open interrupting her sniful thoughts. "whos there?" she asked her voice wavering with fright. what if it was a burglar? "just me babe." said her bf opening the shower curtain and stepping into the wet humid shower.  
"you dumb bastard!" she giggled, playfully hitting him. "you scared the krispy kremes outta me"  
"there'll be more than that cummin outta u when im done." said inuyasha, seductively kissing her passionately.  
"ohhh inuyasha." groaned her as she ached with desire.  
she peeled off his wet shirt and started to unzip his fly.  
"babe are you sure we should do this?" asked inuyasha his face slick with sweat. and water. and also shampoo.  
"yes... i need u inside of me." she begged as her skin tingled with want. she took off his pants. he smiled. then he slipped his fingers between her thighs.  
she closed her eyes briefly as the burning lust burned over her hot skin.  
his fingers entered her. he felt her wetness. or maybe that was the water. or the shampoo. she gripped his shouldars and wrapped her legs around his waist. he held her against him with 1 hand and pressed his other hand in deeper.  
then he slowly pulled his hand out. he brought his fingers to his lips. his tongue slid from his mouth and licked the slickness from them. arousal flushed through her body. it was like someone pooped lust into her head and then flushed it down, all the way swirling and spinning to her toes. a soft groan escaped her lips. she reached down and started fondling his huge thrusting manhood. "ahhhhh!" he shrieked.  
"what? too much to handle for you?" she asked in a husky whisper.  
"theres soap in my eye"  
"oh"  
"oh god it burns!" he screamed. she reached over and seductively poked him in the eye.  
"ow! thats not helping!" he said.  
"well u know what inuyasha i dont want to have sex with you anymore cuz u r a pansy!" she said.  
"no babe... im sorry... im just going through some emotional problems." he said holding her closer.  
"really what kind?" she asked her anger fading.  
"the kind that are cured when i have sex." he said.  
"oh. well in that case..." she said, climbing down from him and stepping out of the hot water.  
"where are you going." he asked.  
"to the bedroom we cant have sex in here!" she said, racing off to the bed.  
in moments he joined her and laid on top of her. she felt his hot skin. it was like the hot skin of a potato that was just baked. it sent more waves of lust through her thin frame. they started kissing passionately. there tongues explored eachothers mouths. then inuyasha spread apart kagomes legs. he thrust his manhood into her. her hips started rocking.  
"deeper inuyasha!" she cried as sweat ran down her heaving breasts. inuyasha pushed farther into her and nibbled at her lips. (no her real ones)  
they both climaxed simultaneously as inuyasha spilled manjuice (or water.) (or shampoo.) into her. then he pulled out and they both lay panting next to eachother.  
"oh inuyasha... u really love me." said kagome smiling. "hey i gotta go i have a thing." said inuyasha running out the door.  
kagome laid on the floor for a while longer replaying the nights events in her mind. she knew theyd be together 4evah!111

ok soooo wut do u think its good rite? well liek i said PLZ R R and than maybe i'll write MORE!11 :) ;) :O

ps- if this exact thing has happened to u than ur bf mysteriously disappears wut does that mean? like, hypothetically. does it mean he is just shy?

pps- if u dont like dis kind of mature stuff than DONT FLAEM ME CUZ I WANRED U!111111111 


End file.
